Chopper Gunner (level)
Chopper Gunner is the twelve level of Call of Duty: Covert Ops. The player controls Dirk Samson as he controls a helicopter over Korea. Walkthrough ﻿Samson controls a machine gun on a helicopter as Cpt. Fergerson directs the CIA team on the ground. Fergerson's squad enters a building and Samson lays supressing fire on it. After making it through the squad makes it to a park filled with enemies. Samson clears it out, and they make it through. An enemy convoy comes, and Samson takes its out. Tanks come, and Samson goes over to fire the rockets since the rocket man was killed. After destroying the tanks, the squad advances. They come to another park, and Samson kills all the RPG troopers and the rest of the Koreans. The helicopter moves. All of a sudden, the pilot screams, and Samson goes to the cockpit. He discovers the pilot has been shot, and Samson takes control of the helicopter. He continues to support the squad, who advance through several buildings. Samson covers the squad as they advance up a street. Then, a Mi-4 comes and begins to engage Samson's copter. Samson takes it out, and another one comes. It nearly destroys the helicopter but Samson knocks it out. Samson heads toward the landing zone. Samson begins to fire on the Koreans who are holding the zone. After clearing it out, a squad of MiG-15s come and send Samson's helicopter in a deathspin. Samson uses an ejection seat to escape the helicopter, and touches down into a nearby woods crawling with North Korean troops. Transcript GARNETT: Glad to have you back, Samson and Fergerson. FERGERSON: Yeah, it is great. But we have something important. Plans for a Russian attack is shown. GARNETT: This isn't good. The dossier of General Paveloski is shown. FERGERSON: Da Grande says he's hiding out in Inchon. GARNETT: Real bloody battle going on over there. But we can get you in. FERGERSON: How, sir? Blueprints for an HH-43 Huskie is shown. GARNETT: By air. Samson, you will be on the helicopter. Fergerson, you will lead a CIA team on the ground. The operation will begin tomorrow evening. Cutscene ends. HH-43, Inchon, Korea PILOT: Cpt. Fergerson, are you in position? FERGERSON (radio): Yes. We're moving. Fergerson's squad enters a building. PILOT: Samson, lay down some supressing fire on the building. The helicopter lowers, and Samson fires on the building. '' PILOT: Keep it up! ''Samson keeps firing, and eventually Fergerson's squad leaves the building. FERGERSON (radio): Alright, we're entering a park. Gunfire begins. PILOT: Samson, nail them! Samson begins to fire at the North Koreans. ROCKET MAN: I see some on the bridge. The two clear out the park. PILOT: Cpt. Fergerson, you're clear. FERGERSON (radio): All right, heading to a wall. The squad begins to climb over a wall. FERGRSON (radio): Shit, contact! Samson clears out the North Koreans. PILOT: Okay, area clear. Wait, I see enemy tanks coming down the street. Davis, use the missiles to take 'em out...Davis? Samson leaves the machine gun and finds Davis (ROCKET MAN) dead. He takes Davis's spot on the missile launcher. PILOT: Alright, Samson use the missiles to destroy those tanks. Samson destroys one of the tanks. PILOT: One down! Hurry, the other one's gonna blow us out of the sky. Samson destroys the last tank. PILOT: Alright, Fergerson, your- FERGERSON (radio): Pilot, come in, come in! Samson heads over and discovers the pilots dead. SAMSON: Pilot's dead, I'll control the helicopter. Samson get's in the seat and begins to fly the helicopter. FERGERSON (radio): Samson, I'm entering a building complex. Cover me through the windows. Samson lowes the helicopters and fires on the building. Later, Fergerson and team come out. FERGERSON (radio): Entering 'nother building. Samson supports while Fergerson's team comes goes through. They then come out. A Mi-4 comes toward Samson. SAMSON: I got my own problems. Samson takes out the Mi-4. Another one comes. SAMSON: Damn, this isn't good. He takes out the Mi-4. FERGERSON (radio): Good job, helipad's up ahead. Samson flies to the helipad. FERGERSON (radio): Help us clear it out. Samson and Fergerson's team clear it out. FERGERSON (radio): All clear. Samson then sees two MiG 15's fly toward him. They launch bombs at the helipad and the helicopter. The helicopter begins to spin. SAMSON: Ah, fuck! Samson begins to reach for the ejection lever. SAMSON: Come on, come on. He pulls it, and he flies out the cockpit. FERGERSON (radio): Samson! You're heading straight into the woods. Samson crashes into the woods. FERGERSON (radio): SAMSON! SAMSON! Come in! Screens fades out. ﻿ Trivia *This is the first time an ejection seat is used in the Call of Duty series. ﻿ Category:Covert Ops